Broadly speaking a hydraulic ram pump converts some of the kinetic energy in a larger water flow rate into flow work at an increased static pressure in a smaller portion thereof by the Joukowski (water hammer) effect whereby repeated shockwaves are generated within the water flow by stopping the flow at intervals to create a form of water hammer. The shockwave(s) can be used to draw liquid into and expel liquid from the pump.
There is a problem in drawing water in particular from deep wells in developing countries where, say, electricity may not be readily available. The inventor has recognised that hydraulic ram pump techniques may be adapted to, inter alia, pressurize water at the bottom of a well.